Main Page
Welcome to ONE Teaching clinical neurology to undergraduates and postgraduates. Explore this wiki...for neurology learning material.....browse through the various topics,references and links below. Move your cursor to the contents page or the links throughout the page (eg "palliative care in neurology" at the bottom of the page) and you will see a list of articles and resources contributed by fellow neurology-learners. Feel free to add or edit the material. Please note that all multimedia audio are accompanied by video/slide-show to facilitate learning. Much of the electronic material and notes are hosted at a dropbox: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Please download the podcast onto your smart phone or ipod for optimal performance. Based on our efforts running through the multimedia on multiple platforms, we have some recommendation to ensure your smooth interactive learning. Ensure that you are using at least Windows XP/Mac OS X while on the computer. Browser platforms that enabled smooth streaming of .m4a (podcast) and .mov (quicktime) multimedia format are Google Chrome v. 36.0 / Firefox 31.0 / Safari 5. Sadly Internet Explorer 8 loses out in this aspect. Should you need to download the videos and watch them offline, Window Media Player 2009 v. 12 / Quicktime 7 '''would work just fine. .m4v (mobile) format are compatible with '''Android / iOS (iphone) phone so you can simply watch on the go. If there are other problems that you face while accessing the multimedia, feel free to let us know at umapathi@nni.com.sg, subject heading "onewikia multimedia access". If you want to contribute a new article, click on the link, "contribute" found on the top-right corner of this page. Enjoy, and welcome again to, the "ONE-Wiki to rule them all"! #Approach to weakness #Neurological localization #Prof SC Loong's Tuesday tutorials #Movement disorders #Approach to dysphasia. #Approach to dizziness #Approach to headache #Seizures & Epilepsy #Neuromuscular diseases #Stroke #Neurology for MRCP PACES-also useful for other Neurology exams! #Neuro-radiology survival guide-by Dr Jai Rao #Neuro-ophthalmology #Approach to patient with acute altered mental state. #Palliative care in Neurology #NNI Registrars Section #Team-Based Learning #Interesting CPCs #Importance of Good Handover Approach to weakness You can download a 4-minute podcast on how to approach a weak patient, "Approach to weakness(quicktime version)" at: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology You can also download the accompanying handouts, "Approach to weakness&numbness-handout.pdf: Approach to weakness" and "Approach to Wasted hand and Foot drop-handouts": Approach to wasted hand and foot drop For the advanced neurology trainees there is ..."Electrodiagnostic approach to numbness.pdf": Electrodiagnostic approach to weakness and numbness A short podcast on "Approach to cranial neuropathy" A short podcast on "Approach to falls'" Go to.... https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Neurological localization Download this short precis by Dr Kevin Tan:Precis of Neurological Localisation Here's Dr Jasmyn Angon's template for neurological examination: Neuro exam template Podcasts on neurological localization are at (I, II): https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Common neurology cases:common neurology cases Prof SC Loong's Tuesday tutorials "Prof SC Loong's Tutorials" :Prof Loong's tutorials You can also access the notes from: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public\ email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Movement disorders A short podcast on Approach to Parkinsonism Approach to falls https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Approach to dysphasia. A short podcast on Approach to dysphasia https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Approach to dizziness Download a short podcast (play-able on smart phones or PC/MAC) on dizziness and vertigo at: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Video of Dix Hall Pike Test to diagnose BPPV :Dix Hall Pike Video of Epley manoeuver to treat BPPV:Epley Caloric testing video posted by Kaavya: Caloric testing Approach to headache To download a short podcast on "Approach to patient with headache" (play-able on smart phones or PC/MAC) : https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Then go to website of the International Headache Society: IHS-classification Seizures & Epilepsy 1. Syncope or seizure? 'Loss of consciousness, or syncope, is a common presenting complaint to both primary care and hospitalist doctors. It is not uncommon for patients with syncope to have brief, transient jerking of the limbs, and this is known as ''convulsive syncope.This can be very alarming to the patient & his/her family, and is often mistaken for seizures by patients and physicians. It is a frequent source of referrals to the Epilepsy Clinic. a) Here's a short 1-page guide on how to tackle the problem of syncope, from the BMJ's excellent "10-minute Consult' series (most of which is free, via PubMed Central) b) Alternatively, if you want a more detailed paper, here's a good review. It covers the approach to syncope, and provides clinical pointers as well as a scoring system (from Sheldon'' et al'') that help you to differentiate between seizures and syncope. Very useful in a busy clinic. {C}2. '''Seizure. So you've taken the history, examined the patient and you think the patient truly did have a seizure, and not syncope? Check out the 2007 AAN guidelines on how approach a patient with his/her 1st seizure. Here's the full paper . {C}3. Epilepsy. After more evaluation, you've decided that the patient not only had a seizure, but actually has epilepsy. a) Here's a thorough (though somewhat long) reviewfrom Lancet, 2006, by John Duncan on management of epilepsy in adults. Recommended for AST trainees. b) But if you'd really prefer the Cliff Notes version, here's a 2-page Bluffer's Guide to Epilepsy :) It's all that you really need to know as a undergrad. c) alternatively, if you prefer videos on YouTube, here's a pretty good 80 min lecture by Prof Dan Lowenstein covering most aspects of epilepsy {C {C}4. If you have a patient who wants to know more, there are many websites available for the public. Two good websites are: epilepsy.com (US) and epilepsy.org.uk; we also have our local Singapore Epilepsy Foundation. 2. Please check out Dr Chua Hoe Chin's 5 minute take on status epilepticus. Go to: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology There is also a iphone/ipod version for those on the go! 3. And there is A/Prof Loh Ngai Kun's 2 part mini-tutorial on "Approach to first fit" and "Approach to recurrent fits". Go to Public Folder: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology There is a iphone/MAC and a PC ** version Neuromuscular diseases Check out the Washington U's very useful website on Neuromuscular disease: Wash U NM website Download Dr Mavis Ang's comprehensive notes on Motor Neurone Disease at https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Immunosuppressive treatment in CIDP-see PDF: CIDP immunosuppressive Rx- Medical student tutorial-Guillain Barre syndrome: Tutorial-topic: GBS Stroke NEW!! Practical Summary of the 2014 Amercan Stroke Guidelines-by Dr Tu Tian Ming For information on ongoing/completed Stroke Trials , and review of Stroke Syndromes. For basics...see.... Approach_to_stroke Tutorial-stroke Stroke Management Dr Jasmyn Angon has prepared a comprehensive presentation on infective endocarditis and stroke: Go to:https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology '''Neurology for MRCP PACES-'''also useful for other Neurology exams! A series of podcast on common neurology cases encountered in PACES exam has been made and uploaded: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology PP lectures slides , "Neurology cases for exam" and "Neurology PACES-more tips" are also availabe at the same site. The MRCP PACES has a new Station 5, introduced in late 2009. This new Station can be quite stressful to tackle, but here are some helpful pointers from Dr Tu Tian Ming on how to approach this tricky station. Neuro-radiology survival guide-by Dr Jai Rao Reading CT brain Reading MRI Brain: Neurovascular Brain Module Neuro-ophthalmology Dr Uma's LECTURE SLIDES and QUIZ (with answers) on eye movements, go to: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Treasure trove of slides and videos:Utah (choose a particular collection to view, eg. Shirley Wray Approach to ptosis by Kaavya: mrcophth-myastheniagravis. mrcophth-ptosis Approach to patient with acute altered mental state. The patient must live!!!